Good Guy
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Sometimes Regulus Black wishes he could be the good guy instead of the Bad guy. Because don't all the good guys's get the girl? Written for the Matchmaker Challenge.


"You're nothing like Sirius."

"'Fraid not," Regulus snarled, as he expertly dodged an incoming bludger. He wiped sweat from his temple, and continued searching the skies. "I wouldn't be caught dead acting like my good-for-nothing _brother_."

"At least Sirius isn't following his Father's every command," James Potter shot back. He scoffed at Regulus' attitude, and proceeded to zoom off; Regulus bit his cheek in anger.

It hurt. He was used to these comments, but that didn't mean it didn't offend him. He glared at James, and peered out into the sky with intensity. He _**would**_ find the snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little glare of gold. He zoomed at it, determined to catch it...

"And it seems as if Black has spotted the snitch!" yelled the commentator. "Dyson, Gryffindor's Seeker, isn't far off!"

"Whoa, they're head in head! It seems as if it's a close call. Dyson leaning in, OH, only to be cut off by Black!"

Regulus gritted his teeth as he successfully blocked Tyler Dyson. He shoved Dyson harder as he leaned in making another sharp turn. He could almost feel the snitch wrapped around in his hand. Leaning in even further, a much more dangerous position, he lunged towards the snitch. He could practically hear the intake of breath as the entire crowd held still.

 _Whoosh_ _ **.**_

In a matter of seconds, half the crowd screamed in happiness, while the other half screamed in outrage.

"He's done it! Black's caught the snitch! 150 points to Slytherin! Boy that was a nasty tumble!"

Regulus flinched as his body made contact with the ground. He landed hard on his back, but he held the snitch in the air with his right hand. He groaned in pain, and rolled over attempting to stand. Soon, a fellow teammate pulled him to his feet, and grunted. Apparently, Samuel Jordan was not done with the comments.

"That makes 170 points to Slytherin, however GRYFFINDOR WINS! With a total of 180 points, the Lions win! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!"

The wild cheering began from all the other houses. Regulus could see from where he was that the Gryffindor team was going crazy. He slouched off toward the changing room upset over his lost but a familiar, irksome face stopped him.

"Good game this time. You blokes played great," grinned James Potter, stretching his hand in a handshake. Regulus glared at James' hand.

"Move."

"That's not very friendly," James sighed. He looked as if he wanted to say more but four people came running towards him.

'That was bloody brilliant James!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Nice job, Prongs," Remus proudly added.

"That was a good game," said Peter, a little warily, being the only one conscious of Regulus' presence.

"You were amazing James," Lily said, kissing Potter on the cheek.

James seemed slightly uncomfortable being congratulated in front of him. Why wouldn't he be? He was _the_ good guy. Regulus' team had just lost, so it would seem as if he were gloating. He could see Sirius' face stare between them. Regulus raised one eyebrow at James before walking off.

"Regulus!"

He continued walking not sparing so much as a glance backwards. He would not turn around. He knew that voice, and being associated with _him_ would bring nothing but trouble. Regulus laughed bitterly as he replayed the moment in his head. How would it feel to finally defeat Potter once and for all? James Potter had _everything_. He had a loving family, a caring "brother", supportive friends, and _her._ His breath hitched in his throat.

Her.

Lily Evans.

She was an intelligent witch, with a sense of humor, and a temper. She was the most caring, loyal, beautiful girl who didn't mind helping a lost first-year find his class. How was he ever going to tell her his feelings? There was no changing that fact he was supposed to be the Black Heir; he couldn't be associated with lower beings. His heart clenched at the thought of Lily being inferior; He loved her.

He loved the way her eyebrows furrowed when she studying. He loved the way her eyes lit up as she thought of something. He loved the way she smiled sincerely. He loved the way her hair swirled in the wind. He loved the way she was always helping out. Most of all, he loved the way she didn't judge anyone.

"Are you coming, Regulus?" asked Bryant, a chaser, pointing at the open door of the changing room.

Regulus permitted himself one glance at her. There she was, in the arms of James Potter. Where she should, and always will be.

Sometimes he wondered, how it would feel to be the good guy for a change, and finally get the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

 **Written for the Matchmaker Challenge.**

 **Hey, unrequited love counts! :)**

 **Word count: 799**

 **Card Placed: Regulus Black**

 **Card Chosen: Lily Evans**


End file.
